Tinniest of ripples
by Arihel
Summary: It's perplexing isn't it? How drastically a single existence can change everything. Self-Insert OC. May end up becoming slash.


**So I decided to take a different route in this story to see how it's received. If you've read my other Self-Insert you'll know what to expect character wise. Enjoy**

**I do not own**

**This might end up being slash.**

* * *

It's funny isn't it?

How a single being can change everything that is. Like droplets of water falling into a puddle they can cause ripples that stretch out further and further until finally that once still puddle was vibrating. They morph the very being of what they are disturbing and suddenly it is new and unfamiliar.

Much like that puddle, it can happen in life also.

A baby is born to a couple who had thought such a thing would be impossible. Their relationship had been strained, the wife blaming herself and lashing out while the husband sits alone with his coffee unable to change the facts that they had once believed in. (_How would the boss react?_ He muses silently.) With that one baby, _a miracle the mother sobs as she clutches onto her abdomen_, their life is bright again and the wife finds a reason to smile as she chooses which clothes her darling would wear. The husband's heart warms as he sips at his coffee while his wife hums in the background, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air, _a wonderful miracle, _he muses already imagining the shrieks of laughter that would echo down the halls. (_His Familigla wouldn't be doomed to the flames of wrath after all_.)

It's perplexing isn't it? That one mere presence would so drastically change _two _peoples life's without even being born. Imagine what it would do to them when it took it's first breath and the parents finally, _finally_, got to lay their eyes on_ his_ form.

_He's perfect, _the wife sobbed bringing the wailing babe against her chest, _he's so perfect Iemitsu._

_Ah. _He agrees with shining eyes, he has a _son_ they have a _baby_.

_Welcome to the world Tsu-kun._

But, dear reader while this being will have a significant influence on the people around him. _Like the all embracing Sky he will protect everyone with a burning will and welcome them with undying love. _There is one other, an unsuspecting package.

A whimper from his wife makes the husband's fingers twitch toward his pocket and he scans the surrounding doctors, _where was the threat? Had Nana been poisoned?_ Maneuvers come to his mind effortlessly like snapshots of a picture, within three minutes necks could be broken and blood spilled-

_Oh dear, it looks like you have another one in there ma'am._ The midwife exclaims and instantly starts preparing for the next procedure with practiced ease.

Droplets of water creating ripples.

_E-eh?_ Wide brown eyes stare at the Midwife uncomprehendingly, another one? They were going to be gifted with another miracle? _I'm going to have another baby?_

They had been so cautious, so frightened that they had forgone any of the ultrasounds. The wife hadn't wanted to see the apologetic face once again as they shattered her hopes, she wouldn't have been able to pull herself together again.

A smile blooms on the father's face and while he is happy, _so happy_, a fear twists in his gut. What was he going to do? Two children, two possible Heirs. They would be forced to fight for the position even if they fought against it. The Mafia only accepted the strongest after all and they would want to compare the two and pick out the ripest. _But_, his mind whispers, _only if they both have the flame. _

**_If._**

Funny isn't it? How a single presence can so drastically change everything.

What's even funnier is when that person wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place. Not again.

Looks like someone mixed up the paper work up above, He isn't going to be too happy when He realizes that there is one extra presence in that universe.

It's all about ripples my dear and the mayhem that they bring.

_Welcome to the world, Ietsuna-kun._

* * *

It had been blood, chaos and screaming at the scene of my death. People had been scrambling, shoving each other out of the way in an act of self preservation as sharp gun shots exploded through the air. But it was only natural when was one was in highschool, unlike myself they were just kids frantic to survive the next day.

Being the teacher it was only a natural instinct that I tried to protect them the best I could. Despite being annoying menaces, they were children with their whole life in front of them and with parents who would be heart broken if their lives were lost.

Me? I had no one at the moment. No I'm not depressed about it, I_ like_ solitude.

Despite the ear shattering screams and bodies flying out like cannon balls I was able to tackle the gun wielder to the ground. _No one_ touched _my_ students. There was a moment of us grappling around, I put all of my strength into keeping the attacker occupied and ignored the sobs and screams in the background.

Punches were thrown, teeth indented into flesh, I used anything and everything to make the attacker focus all of his attention on me. I wasn't the best fighter, but when one was as desperate as I was they found themselves capable of doing almost anything.

"Ando-sensei!"

The voice broke through my focused intent and I instinctually jerked my head toward the voice, a student was holding his bloodied leg looking at us with wide frightened eyes.

Hiro, the brat I was used to was over-confident and irritating, this situation brought to light the fact that he was indeed only a child. One who was afraid and looking from someone to guide him.

That one moment was all it took for the gun man to scramble, grab his weapon and point it toward my head.

I slowly turned my head and stared at it dead on, my heart beat wildly in my chest and my breath quickened but I forced myself to make eye contact. I stared into his eyes, taking in the crazed gleam with a odd sort of detachment that only came when one was faced with their death. His finger pressed the trigger and an ear drum shattering-

...

...

_Some things can't be prevented. The last of which, is death. All we can do is live until the day we die. Control what we can...and fly free!_

_..._

* * *

"Do you think he's a little...quiet?"

Nana looked down at the small bundle wrapped in blue. "I think he's perfect!" She replied her eyes softening with a pure-hearted love. "They both are."

Iemitsu nodded but continued to stare at the youngest twin, at first the baby had been a terror with his endless screaming and struggles each time they picked him up. He had thought there was something wrong, but then one day the baby had gone silent. Babies were never silent, at least not like this.

Tsuna was quiet too, but he cried like a baby should, when he was hungry or his diaper needed changed. The brunette was already very much like Nana with warm brown eyes and a bright smile that made anyone who saw it smile back. Ietsuna just watched them with the upsetting shade of amber that made the blondes stomach twist, he had only seen those eyes in paintings perched along the walls of Vongola manor. They were the eyes of the Primo.

_Maybe not though, _his mind supplied in an attempt to pacify his fears. _They could just be that color and he could not have the flame._

He could feel the flame flickering in Tsuna already, like a spark trying to get lit, he could tell it would blaze with the dying will and warm the hearts of each person he encountered. Tsuna was undoubtedly a Sky, but Ietsuna...

It was scary that he couldn't feel anything within his youngest. Everyone had a flame no matter how small, it was what kept them energized and _alive_. Death would be the only reason why he couldn't feel the flame, yet Ietsuna was breathing and staring at them with his intense eyes.

"Honey?"

He glanced up at his wife who was looking at him in a way that made his heart clench and guilt claw at his gut. Perhaps he was just overthinking this, what type of father was he for thinking that his newborn son was weird?

Bringing an arm around her shoulders Iemitsu brought her close for a hug. "You're right Nana, they're both wonderful."

During dinner he would have to break the news about his new construction project going on in the Amazon Rain Forest, he would be gone for almost a year and she would be left to take care of the children by herself.

Obviously he wasn't a very good father if he wouldn't even be able to see his son's first few steps.

* * *

Nana hummed to herself as she gently patted the head of her youngest baby. Tsu-kun had fallen asleep as he usually did after feeding but Ietsuna tended to stay up almost all the day and then some at night. That made her a little worried since she had read that babies needed to rest since they were going through a lot of changes in their small bodies.

_Sleep my baby, sleep my lovely,_

_close your eyes, my baby._

She smiled as his beautiful amber eyes peered up at her, they reminded her of the skies when the sun was setting and found them even more breath taking. No matter what Iemitsu said she thought they were perfect, just like Tsuna's which were like melted milk chocolate.

_You are such a good baby,_

_sleep my darling, sleep._

The thought of her husband made her heart warm but drop at the same time. She loved him dearly and would always be waiting for him with a wide smile and open arms, but sometimes she got lonely.

_Where's your nanny?_

_Where's she gone?_

_Over the mountains she has traveled,_

_to her parents' home. _

Well this time she wouldn't be alone, this time she had two very precious bundles to take care of. Even if the prospect of taking care of them by herself was sad, she knew that she wouldn't wish for anything else.

_As a souvenir from her hometown_

_tell me what she gave you darling._

_A small rattle drum and_

_a small bamboo flute.*_

Her smile widened when she realized that Ietsuna was actually falling asleep to the lullaby, what a cutie. She hummed for a while longer until his eyes closed before quietly backing up from the crib and heading toward the door, she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder her heart warming as she watched the two babies sleep side by side peacefully.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

***English translate of Edo no Komori Uta**

**Okay have no fear, this is just a prologue the actual chapters will be longer. Despite the length tell me what you think so far? **


End file.
